Beyond The Sunset
by barus
Summary: It came sooner than anyone expected. The Volturi. For them the Cullens are threat to their dominance. In their last encounter Marcus found out who is the key person - who has to be destroyed first but the Volturi underestemated the Cullens...
1. Preface

Preface

I knew that this was only temporary. She couldn't live – or rather exist – like this for long. It just _wasn't _

possible. So…she was trying very hard, but she was doing it just for her and then of course for us – her children.

In her place I would do it as well – I would do it for my child, for my Renesmee, but only if I knew that such

agony - as to live without _him_ - would end one day, when she was old enough to cope without me. When there

would be someone to take care of her. And so she was waiting, grieving and trying to forget at least for a tiny

moment while she knew – as we all knew – that it was _impossible_.

...

It again made me wonder whether or not there is a God and heaven and if there is something like soul inside of

us. Edward was always a bit skeptical about it but I think now he wishes more than ever before that there was.

And me too. I just wish so badly that we have soul and that there is a chance of being in heaven after our

existence ends. I'm trying to appease myself that if there is a God than he has to be merciful. And if he is

merciful then _he_ had to gone to heaven. Because in my entire life and after it I met just one person I was

absolutely sure he belonged there. And it was _him_…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

This was long time coming. I knew that we would have to move eventually out from Forks, but it didn't make

it any easier. After all those years I loved Forks. I hated to leave my dad but even he could see that it was

necessary. None of us aged a bit since he got closer to the Cullens - when I married Edward - and although he

didn't know what exactly was going on, he knew that people could start to be suspicious that the charming blond

doctor in the local hospital was still the same charming doctor as he was few years ago, that his wife was still the

same beautiful as his children and that would be bad for us. And for him as well. Besides, since he knew there

was something _wrong_ with us there was no need to keep a distance and I was counting on his visits to our new

home.

... ... ...

I finished packing just a moment ago and now I was sitting on Renesemee's bad and watching her sleep. I could

see why it fascinated Edward so much when I was human. And I could see why – when Renesemee was just few

days old – she always slept in someone's arms. Just to touch her palm was enough to see all her mysterious,

funny or bad dreams. It was refreshing somehow, almost as if I could really sleep.

... ... ...

I heard soft steps and smelled the scent that was _so_ Edward and the next moment there were his arms around

my waist. I leaned to him and closed my eyes. The world was perfect. Well, almost perfect… As soon as I felt

Edward's hands moving down my thighs there were _things_ I wanted to do with him, but if we made it _quick_, it

would be _quick_…and then also very loud and we didn't want to wake Renesemee. She needed to get some good

sleep after today's party and I really and I mean really didn't want to explain my ten years-old-looking daughter

why her parents were naked and pressed against the wall making strange sounds. Well, yeah and there was one

more thing; Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper went hunting but after that they were instructed to come to our

cottage and stay here the whole rest of the night. Instructed by Carlisle.

... ... ...

As for the reason for that… I really didn't want to think about it that much - to think what was going on in the

main house right now. I have to admit that it's somehow comforting to see Carlisle holding Esme's hand. It gives

you the feeling of real home but it makes me blush – or I would definitely blush if I could – to ponder about

them having…ugh, you know. It's the same with Alice and Jasper or Rosalie and Emmett – although the last two

are so public with it that I'm almost getting used to it. I'm fine as long as I don't know any details. Of course

they all do _it _as well as me and Edward, but me and Edward doing _it _feels so right that I've never felt

embarrassed at all – at least if Emmett didn't do any hints – but I don't need to imagine my siblings doing _it_ or

my parents for that matter.

... ... ...

To tell the truth, I really started to think about Esme and Carlisle like my parents though I still consider Renee

and Charlie my parents as well. But you can't help it. Esme is so kind and mother- like all the time and when you

see our family together you immediately know who's our leader – our father.

... ... ...

During the years I knew them, I learned to respect them even more than I already did as a human. Esme –

always so loving, smiling and supporting and Carlisle – so inspiring, calming and understanding. When anyone

of us needed an advice or shoulder we weren't afraid to come to them and we could be sure to find the comfort,

love and help. The way they treated us, they also treated themselves, though of course there was always _so much _

_more_. Sometimes I thought I couldn't be capable of understanding the depths of their relationship.

... ... ...

My and Edward's relationship was - I believed - as deep as their but in a different way. And maybe I was also a little

surprised that someone else actually loved someone as much as I loved Edward and he loved me. Carlisle deeply

loved and respected Esme and in return she were completely devoted to him. They completely surrendered

themselves to each other but you had to really know them to see through their appearances. Of course there were

holding hands and flying kisses but _that_ every married couple did. However between Carlisle and Esme there

was _more_. The way they sometimes looked at each other, the way his hands sometimes inconspicuously brushed

hers. And later I was quite astonished that there was also a _great_ physical attraction on both sides.

... ... ...

I once asked Edward about it and was surprised to find out how much they were attracted to each other. I then asked him – a

little shyly – how come that I never knew and he told me that they didn't want to make others feel uncomfortable

and they also felt better that way – unlike Rosalie and _especially_ Emmett. Also their bond wasn't _at all_ just

about it. I was grateful to them for that and I guess that Edward and Jasper were too since they could practically

feel it. Then, Edward clearly knew what I was thinking and burst out laughing at my expression. I just heard

between his explosions something that sounded like "_after their wedding_" and "_finding balance_". I was

extremely glad I couldn't blush anymore. I remembered finding _my_ balance… So that all together was why I

didn't feel very comfortable knowing it and especially knowing that others knew too and that Carlisle and Esme

knew we knew!

... ... ...

"What are you thinking, love?" whispered the voice to my ear. The next second I could feel Edward's hot

kisses behind it and on my neck. Apparently he wished the same as me.

For few second I was considering whether or not to let him in my head and then I lifted my shield. It got better

after few years of practice with Edward's constant interruptions.

He chuckled as he heard my thoughts.

_Can you here them from here?_ Though I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer.

"Only the loudest thoughts…"

_Oh…OH! _

"But your presence helps me block them out."

I could feel his smile against my neck.

"Your thoughts right now are much more amusing."

_Glad I can help! _I thought ironically. He chuckled and moved his hand to the insides of my thighs.

_Trying to distract yourself?_

I heard his silent laughing. "And you as well. I love your mind…distracted."

I softly moaned as I felt his hand moving upward.

_You know we can't_. I bitted my lip to preserve waking our daughter_._ His lips were now on my exposed part of

back leaving hot traces.

If you won't stop now I swear I…

"Damn!"

"What? Edward?" In a moment I was facing him. His expression was…strange to say the least.

"I need to get out of here. Far and quickly!" A panicked expression crossed his face.

"_Just_ the loudest, you say?" I chuckled silently, suddenly very amused.

... ... ...

"What the loudest?" Well, apparently Carlisle and Esme saved us some embarrassing moments. I was grateful

for whatever they thought that it made Edward react like this because otherwise we would never here the end of

it from Emmett. I remembered clearly one time he caught us busy with ourselves. I didn't want to repeat it. Now

he stood in doorway apparently disappointed that there was nothing he could tease us about.

_If only he knew… _

_... ... ..._

"Don't shout like that, Emmett, you'll wake Nessie!" Rosalie slapped Emmett's hand.

"Oh, c'mon, babe, she sleeps like a bear!" Despite his words he kept his voice low this time. He wouldn't want

to be on Rosalie's black list, would he?

"So what with the loudest…hey, where are you going?" Both Rosalie and Emmett stared at Edward's running

figure with confused expression.

"What did I say?" asked Emmett in a mock confusion finally coming though the doorway. I decided it was best

to relocate to some other room.

"Don't worry, he'll be back in the morning…I think" I said trying to switch the subject.

Rosalie looked at me with questioning look. "In the morning…why?"

"Maybe he will try it sooner if he dares to…" came Alice's clearly amused voice from the window. She and

Jasper easily climbed in and joint us on the floor near the fireplace. Of course _she_ knew!

"Bet he won't come sooner that when _someone_ from the main house calls him that the air is clear…I definitely

wouldn't." said conversationally Jasper, though small smile was playing on his lips.

... ... ...

Then it hit Emmett. The small grin was forming on his lips.

"That bad, huh?"

"Well, it depends on your point of view…"replied Alice playfully.

"I can't believe we're talking about this."

"What's the problem, Rose. It's natural, you know. Bees do it, birds do, Carlisle and Esmmmmmeeh!"

Four pillows landed on Emmett's face.

"So how did you like party, Bella?" Clearly, Alice was desperate enough while trying to change the subject to

ask _me_ about the _party_.

... ... ...

It was Carlisle's welcoming party. Not that he wanted one but since all the holidays and birthdays were still far

away and Carlisle was gone in Toronto on some medical conference a _whole month_, Alice saw us celebrating

his return. _Saw us celebrating his return!_ I bet _she_ had decided to celebrate his return so _of course_ she _saw us_

celebrating it. Don't get me wrong, I really love Carlisle and I am glad he's back but in the past few years

various members of our family were gone for different periods of time and we didn't have to have a party. Why

_now_? I tell you! Because there was always some party that Alice was busy preparing. Now she wasn't. I was sure

that his return was only an excuse. So, we had a party when _all _Carlisle wanted was to spend some time with his

wife.

... ... ...

I smiled for myself. And he made it _perfectly_ clear. He loved Alice very much and he would do anything to

make her happy, so he held on the whole evening. But when Alice decided that we celebrated enough and we

can be released, he was in an instant next to his wife. All it took was his quiet but firm "Out…everyone!" and

we cleared the house immediately. Edward was quite amused by their thoughts in that time but what he probably

didn't realize was that thoughts were thoughts and actions were actions…and month was month.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was sitting in the kitchen next Edward holding his hand when Esme came in her deep red robe with wet hair

trying to dry them a little with a small towel. Renesemee was eating her breakfast and not just her; apparently

Jacob was eating something she found very appealing so his plate was almost empty and her was still full.

...

"So…did you _sleep_ well, Esme?" grinned Emmett giving a special accent to the word sleep and missing a

glance from Renesemee telling him that he had to be stupid because vampires _do not sleep_!

Esme suppressed a smile tugging her lips and ignored him. But she should have known better.

"Yeah, speaking of that…Edward, why exactly did you run away last night deep to the woods as if your ass was

on fire?"

Edward mumbled something incoherent and shot a death glare to Emmett.

...

"So, what time exactly are we leaving?" I hurried to switch the subject.

"I hope we'll manage till five, Carlisle should be back at four…" Esme responded, once again in her mother

mood.

"Sorry, honey, for that." she whispered to Edward's ear passing him with a little guilty smile. It was so quiet

that I could barely hear it even when I was right next him. Edward chuckled and smiled to reassure Esme that he

was fine. Actually he recovered quite early. Yesterday, it was just impulsive and I think he regretted it now

because Emmett hasn't stopped yet to tease him about it since he returned.

...

I heard light steps in front of the kitchen and the next moment Carlisle entered.

"Good morning, kids, Esme." We all mumbled our good mornings while we continued doing whatever we had

been doing before. Just Emmett stopped playing with his yoyo **(A/N: hádej odkud mam to jojo, Sany)**

and followed Carlisle's every move with wide grin. He was not going to drop it anytime soon.

...

"Good morning, Carlisle, how come that the house is still standing?" he asked now widely smiling.

Carlisle simply played deaf, though the expression on his face was deeply satisfied and a little smug too. Edward

was trying to cover his mouth with his left hand. Carlisle kissed Esme on cheek, swept Renesemee's hair and

took the keys of his Mercedes from the dresser.

...

It was his last day in the Fork's hospital and they were sad to let him go, because apart from the fact that he was

their head of emergency department, he was also their best surgeon which was actually a bit paradox giving to

the fact that he was vampire. Carlisle was also a bit sad to leave – he grew quite fond of the local hospital during

the years though Emmett never forgot to mention that it was because of the fond memories of his - in that time –

human future-daughter-in-law. Emmett was very sad to find out that I wouldn't be the first clumsy vampire.

...

Besides there was one thing that quickened our departure though it wasn't the reason for it. We all looked too

young for our age, so that new matter only accelerated our decision to leave.

Approximately one month ago, we were returning from one of our hunting trips.

* * *

_We were running through the forest somewhere near the Canadian border when we heard crying. It was silent _

_but we all could hear it very clearly. None of us hesitated for a moment. We immediately started to run in the _

_direction of the sound. Edward was there first but we were right beside him. There in the meadow, leaned _

_against a big rock was a little girl. She could have been eight years old maximum. There were traces of tears on _

_her cheeks and her right leg was in unnatural angle. Clearly she's broken her leg and was in pain. Though as we _

_all stood there watching her, the only thought running through my head again and again was "Thank God, it's _

_not open break!" She wouldn't have the smallest chance. Carlisle immediately switched to his doctor mood and _

_kneeled before her._

_..._

"_What's your name?" he asked as he was trying to straighten her leg. "Edward, come here! I need you to hold _

_it like this. That…like this…Ok, I need you to hold still while I set it right. Can you do it? You look like a very _

_brave girl…" The girl just nodded._

_..._

"_I will hold your hand if it's all right with you, sweetheart, ok?" Esme passed forward next to the girl and took _

_her hand. The girl had to be in great pain because she didn't even flinched when Esme's cold hand touched her._

"_On three, Edward, ok?" On three Carlisle's hands very skillfully straightened the broken leg. The girl _

_screamed in pain but Esme was immediately calming her and Jasper must have used his ability as well._

"_I'm sorry, I know this had to hurt badly, I wish I could have avoided it," apologized Carlisle. " We'll take you _

_to the hospital, but as soon as we reach our car I'll give you some painkillers, ok?" He hated when he couldn't _

_help his patients. That was – as Edward once explained to me – what made him keep improving his abilities. His _

_compassion was endless._

_..._

"_It doesn't hurt anymore." said the girl in a small voice. Edward was looking at her with strange expression._

"_Well, I think, I'll take you to the hospital nevertheless. We'll have to put your leg in cast." smiled Carlisle _

_taking her in his arms and standing. He motioned us to follow._

_..._

"_Are you an angel?" asked the girl after awhile closely studying Carlisle's face._

_Carlisle chuckled. "No, I'm a doctor. Why would you think that?" _

_But I didn't miss a quick pointed look in Esme's direction and her small smile. Edward was openly laughing _

_now but I had a feeling that it wasn't because of what the girl had said. I thought it was because of some old _

_memories. I was quite curious._

"_Because you look like one. And you made the pain go away." answered the girl._

"_So, then it doesn't hurt that much?"_

" _Not at all." announced the girl happily._

"_She really doesn't feel it!" whispered Edward._

"_WHAT ?"_

_The girl was immediately on the ground and Carlisle was examining her._

"_She must have gone to the shock if she doesn't feel it. How come I didn't notice?" Carlisle was musing._

_But he examined all her vitals, reactions and whole body and apparently couldn't find any sign of her being in _

_shock._

"_Carlisle…her leg!" Alice's surprised voice came from next to me. We all looked at her leg in shock. There _

_were bruises caused by the broke, but their color was yellow and the leg wasn't swell anymore. It didn't look _

_broken at all._

_..._

_There was silence for a long time. _

_Then Edward whispered that only we could hear him: "She thinks, you healed her with your hands." _

_Carlisle raised his eyebrows._

"_Well, the pain ceased after you straightened her leg and held it with your hands." explained Edward _

_carefully. _

_None of us knew what to think. "And apparently the leg healed."_

"_Maybe she has an ability to heal quickly." conjectured Rosalie. The whole conversation was so quick and _

_quiet that the girl couldn't hear us._

_..._

"_Has this ever happened before?" aske__d Carlisle while touching her leg where it had been broken._

"_No…never."_

_..._

_And here we were… This was bad. Whatever happened it appeared like we had something to do with it. _

_Everyone would jump to that conclusion – we were weird enough. We could be exposed. The Volturi. The name _

_appeared in my head. Damn. We couldn't afford this but Carlisle would never kill this innocent girl. And I _

_sincerely hoped we wouldn't have to._

_..._

"_Well, maybe it wasn't broken." I tried. "What if she just hit it?"_

_Carlisle quickly understood what I was trying to do. "It is possible…It was swollen…I could have been wrong." _

_he said hesitantly._

_Though we all knew that he couldn't. He saw hundreds of broken legs. But the girl was little… Maybe she would _

_believe us._

"_Maybe…"she smiled with a hint of irony in her voice._

_Carlisle sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. "We should probably take you home."_

_He didn't let her walk though she probably could. "Edward?" he asked very quietly his lips were barely _

_moving._

"_She's going to be silent. Besides, nobody would believe her." We all agreed to that. No need for violence. Yet._

_..._

_We took her to the near village in silence. When we arrived, just Carlisle got off the car. The girl smiled at him. _

"_Thank you." _

_Despite apparent distress Carlisle smiled back. _

"_And don't worry, angel, I'm not going to tell anybody that you healed me and that you are an angel." She _

_smiled again and ran off._

_Carlisle stood there for another few second deep in thoughts and then got in the car._

_..._

"_Think we should hurry, Carlisle, the Denalis are going to be in Forks in half an hour." Alice had one of her _

_visions._

_..._

_And then we knew what happened. Eleazar's gift was to recognize the gifts of the others. Immediately as they _

_arrived he stared at Carlisle in shock. Which caused that Edward stared as well with mouth wide open._

_..._

_"I've never seen anything like this in my, hell, hundreds of years…!" came his surprised voice. "I swear, last_

_time I saw you, you didn't have any gift, Carlisle!"_

"_A gift? I don't think I have any." Carlisle was as confused as the rest of us._

"_Shouldn't it be clear right away after the change?" I asked. I've never heard of any vampire whose gift would _

_appear after almost four hundred years._

"_Well, I guess we shouldn't be that surprised." chuckled Edward. "After all, I've never seen anyone so _

_compassionate as Carlisle. The gift proves it." He was teasing him lightly as always. But Carlisle was serious._

"_You think…"he mused._

_"Why not? Her leg was broken. We all saw it…"_

_Then it hit me. Of course, his gift was healing. Only Carlisle could develop _such_ gift. I lifted my shield._

"_More like he can through his compassion make the body work as he wants. Is that right description, _

_Eleazar?" answered Edward my silent question._

"_Yeah, pretty much. That's interesting, though. Why now? I didn't know that you actually can develop your gift _

_even if you _don't_ have one." Eleazar turned to Carlisle._

"_Nor did I…"he sighed. " Let's go inside."_

* * *

And that was it. Carlisle wanted to expand his abilities and he would be too conspicuous here, besides poor

Charlie if it would be discovered that his relation could heal people with his bare hands. Later, Edward told me

that Carlisle really wished he could help that girl and that's why it worked. Carlisle mused that maybe it had

worked before and he just hadn't noticed. It sounded very probable. But still, it could have been past few

months, but not I could see that as much as I saw Carlisle as the most compassionate person in the

world I probably underestimated his compassion nevertheless. I told Edward.

...

"Yeah, he has so much compassion as if he isn't even human…" he replied with serious face. I punched him

and we ended laying on the grass laughing.

...

We were on our meadow. I would miss it here badly. This meadow played an important role in our lives but I

knew we would return here one day. Edward and I. His arm would be around my shoulder and mine around his

waist. And he would kiss me like the first time and it would be as if we never left.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

It was settled that we would wait for Carlisle's return from the hospital and then we would take the rest of our

things with us in the cars. The majority of our luggage was already in our new home and we were leaving all the

furniture here in Forks because we all were counting on returning here one day, after nobody could remember.

Esme already prepared our new place. I haven't seen it yet but Alice did and well…you know Alice - to say

she was absolutely excited would be euphemistic. The place was in Minnesota **(Vidíš, že jsem ještě úplně **

**nezanevřela na bránu, Sandro. To bylo první místo, které mě napadlo ****– sorry guys, that was in my native **

**language - private joke****:)** in a some small town just a little bigger than Forks. Its name was Aitkin. Minnesota

was a good choice. I was really looking forward to moving there. And the house…if it was anything like the one

in Forks…!

...

Of course it was Esme who had renovated it but I guess "designed" would be more appropriate

giving to the fact that the house had been – in the time when Carlisle bought it - a complete ruin. But on the other

hand that was exactly what she loved.

...

She loved designing, decorating, renovating and all stuffs like that and she did it whenever and wherever she

could. Even in Carlisle's office in the hospital. Though he tried to persuade her that it wasn't necessary. In the

end he managed to be quite persistent (or at least considering it was _Esme_ who tried to convince him) and she

didn't do any changes. I mean - any _major_ changes. Actually, I helped her a little with doing these not-major

changes during one of my too-often visits in the hospital. The memory of her putting on the wall a family photo

and Carlisle's face - a strange mixture of mock annoyance, amusement and tenderness - when he entered right in

that moment was stuck in my head although it was a human memory.

...

I found out that a great amount of memories about the Cullens remained in my head but only the ones with

Edward were completely untouched. Though I knew why this one - with the hospital, the photo, me and Esme

talking for hours, me understanding a lot of things about my new mother - was still very strong and would be

forever. I can recall the exact moment when it was burned to my human memory. I was sitting on the floor of the

bathroom on her island and I'd just found out I was pregnant. I needed to find every possible way to save my

child because if she died I wouldn't be able to get over her death. It would fade with time but never really. Then

I knew we would make it because Esme would stay beside me. She would understand me because of her own

past. And I was certain that in this particular matter, Carlisle would never ever go against her.

* * *

"We're going!" shouted Jasper running down the stairs to the garage.

"Yeah, we're going too since Carlisle's here!" hurried Emmett not wanting to stay behind. They wanted to race.

How surprising.

"We can leave, right?" he didn't wait for the answer and jumped into Rosalie's Mercedes. They all wanted to

get on the road before Carlisle because otherwise they would have to at least try to stick on the rules. Not that

Carlisle wouldn't like driving fast too but we had to keep up an appearance.

Even Edward's movements were a little more hurried than necessary.

"It's useless, guys. You won't make it." Alice danced into the garage with a wide grin. Jasper groaned

disappointedly.

"Oh, c'mon, let's at least try!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Wanna bet?" Alice smiled.

...

In that moment Carlisle and Esme walked into the room pretending they hadn't heard the discussion. Carlisle

wore a neutral expression but I could see a little sparks of amusement in his eyes and Esme's face was simply

approving. She threw a pointed look at Emmett's direction.

"Obviously not." murmured Emmett.

...

But nobody heard him because in that moment everyone's gaze turned to Alice. She froze and her eyes became

unfocused. As were Edward's. I think nobody moved until she gasped.

"Oh, God. I didn't see! Why didn't I see!" Her voice was slightly panicked and Jasper already had his arms

around her and I felt a wave of calm washing over me. Instinctively I tightened my arms around Renesemee and

Esme caught Carlisle's hand.

"Alice?" Carlisle's voice was gentle and calming. "What did you see?"

"I…I…We have to warn them, Carlisle!"

"Warn who?"

...

In that moment Edward finally found his voice. "Siobhan." He whispered. Then he looked up at us with

worried expression. "Someone hired a Lí nàn."

...

Everyone was just staring at him. Carlisle, Jasper and Esme with even more serious expression than before and

the rest of us with one of utter confusion. I was glad that for once I wasn't the only one not knowing what was

going on. However I knew that Carlisle and Siobhan were friends for years and he cared deeply for her and her

coven. I knew things were bad even without knowing what Lí nàn meant. On the other hand I craved for more

information hoping that it would soothe me a little. There was a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I lifted

my shield to let Edward hear me. _It sounds Chinese…or Japanese…_

"Chinese." He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Maybe we should take this inside," said Carlisle and looked round, his eyes unusually grave.

...

Suddenly I believed him his almost four hundred years. There were no wrinkles, nothing like that. But his eyes

were like too deep wells that remembered too much. I think I've never really understood how old he really was,

but…just imagine; he lived for decades. He saw the world changing. He saw opinions, society, people –

everything around him changing. But he wasn't.

...

He remembered all of this. All the things we learned as our history and we couldn't really imagine them like happening.

It was the past but he actually lived it.

...

I guess he had to be tired - three hundred years do this to you. I figured that loneliness wasn't the only reason for

changing Edward and later Esme.

...

The family that was like him, that understood him, gave him the chance not to take in other things that marked

people forever. Things like wars, diseases, fires, deaths, so much brutality…and God knows he saw a lot of it in

times before we came. And it didn't mark only humans but also vampires. Only that the other vampires didn't

bother. For them humans were only sources of food. But we were vegetarians. Sometimes we were able to feel

so human that it hurt. Unfortunately human's memories faded, they forgot, died but Carlisle didn't.

I could see that he tried not to think about the things that happened. He was very wise and always composed.

...

But sometimes you can't help it. You dwell on the past when you're reminded. And in the past few years he was reminded too

much.

...

"I have to call the Irish coven." Carlisle's voice interupted my line of thoughts. He sighed and pulled Esme closer to him,

he had one hand around her waist and the other one in his already tousled hair. He rested his head against Esme's

caramel hair and breathed in her scent. It was only few seconds before he lifted his head again and that was the end.

In the next moment he was again Carlisle, the father, the leader, the strong one. He was already pulling out his cell phone

and dialed thenumber as fast as the mobile let him. While waiting for Siobhan to answer he looked at Edward and he nodded

slightly. They had one of their silent conversations.

...

"I thought it was only a legend." Jasper muttered now. It scared me. If even Jasper – the soldier – wasn't

experienced with this…Lí nàn - whatever it was, then it was a warning that something was wrong.

...

I felt Edward pulling me closer to him. He met Carlisle's eyes in silent question.

"Nothing." Carlisle answered. "Alice?"

Alice was rubbing her temples. "They will call us later. I think. I can't be sure. I don't know why I wasn't able

to see it coming."

"You were." Esme said soothingly. "It hasn't happened yet."

"No," Alice answered desperately, "but I should have seen it when the decision has been made."

"There is still time, Alice. There are still ways to help them." Carlisle touched her cheek lightly. "We need to

discuss how we should proceed."

...

He turned to leave and we wanted to follow him when I heard a small voice from my arms.

"Grandpa"

And Renesemee was already stretching her hands for Carlisle. He turned around and his expression softened

when he took her from my arms. She pressed her little palm to his cheek. She had to be really scared from our

behavior earlier, I realized. But for her, Carlisle was always the wise one, the calm one, the one with a solution.

He was always so patient and explained everything to her, so she understood. Really, he was amazing

grandfather.

...

Now, when she finished her projecting he kissed her forehead and smiled.

"You don't have to worry. We won't leave them without help. "

She again pressed her palm on his cheek. His expression straightened. He pulled her hair on one side behind her

ear and caressed her cheek.

"Neither do I. But that is not going to happen. Ever."

...

She than put her still little hands around his neck and let him carry her while we walked through the corridor to

the living area. She once again put one hand on his cheek - just touched it lightly.

"As I love you." Carlisle whispered to her ear, his British accent very audible like the omen of things that

would follow.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, I hope I'm going to update the next chapter today. This is just improvement. there was a kind advice that I should formate my story so it can be easier read. so hear it is. Thank you very much for raeding and I apologize for not formating it sooner :) Barus**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

We were seated around the big oval table in the dinning room where we had been used to discuss all the

important matters.

...

"So, what exactly is this Lí nàn?" I asked. I was getting a little nervous.

"Rather who…" muttered Jasper, " I've only heard legends. I've never thought them to be true."

"And what does this Lí nàn mean…in English?" asked Jacob quietly. It was the first time he said something

since Alice had had the vision. He was standing as Jasper and Emmett were.

...

They all were on edge, already prepared to protect. Jacob's posture was clearly shouting that he would be

in this with us. He didn't have any choice.

...

"Does it matter? Let's just take a plane to Europe and get rid of that – whatever it is…!" exclaimed Emmett.

...

"In the end, I'm afraid we won't have any other choice, but…yes, it does matter, Emmett." All heads turned to

Carlisle, while he continued, "We can't afford to underestimate them. Those who took them lightly didn't end

well. Whatever we decide to do, I don't want to see any games, any heroism, any provoking. Understood?" His

eyes found Emmett's, who wanted to roll his eyes but thought better of it and finally nodded.

...

"You know the legends too…" Jasper had a hard time to keep the atmosphere calm. I could feel it and so his

voice came out a little tight.

...

Carlisle sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Yes, I do. Not only legends." The silence in the room was almost

unbearable. I could hear only two quick hearts beating. We stopped breathing. Even Jacob and Renesemee.

"I met them once when I was with the Volturi. Then, we were almost killed. They are murderers, assassins.

They're trained for killing. Fortunately they don't come to Europe or here very often. They stay in Asia. In this

millennium they came here only once as far as I know. No one hires them. They don't want to have anything to

do with them. They're not even vampires…they're animals. Worse than that." Carlisle frowned as he said the

last words. His voice and expression were very acute, begging us to understand the danger. "They're very

intelligent, quick and lethal."

He straightened up and smiled a sad smile. "That's why their name…it means death, destiny…fate."

I didn't even asked if he spoke Chinese. God knows how many languages he knew.

"When they are hired to kill you, your prospects are not very high. They say that your fate is…to die." He

finished with a deep sigh.

...

Nobody spoke for a very long time. Everyone was deep in thoughts. It was too much to take at once. I was trying

to have at least one coherent thought but it was almost impossible. Thoughts were flying in my head, as they

liked. I was afraid. No, scared. But not scared that I could get hurt but that my family could. Or worse. Killed. I

quickly pushed that thought back.

...

"So, what are we waiting for? We won't let them kill Siobhan, right? We are more than they are!" Emmett

exclaimed finally. It was clear as water for him. "And I'm not going to provoke them, I swear," he lifted his

hands in defense before Esme or Carlisle could say something.

...

Carlisle was considering his words for a moment. "How many of them, Alice?"

"Just one. But we should count with more of them, we shouldn't trust my visions anymore." She looked bleak.

"You can't take it on yourself, Alice" I was trying to make her feel better, but she just smiled and then frowned

again.

"So…are we going?" Rosalie asked what we all were thinking. Everyone turned to look at Carlisle. It was a

natural reaction. We shouldn't vote about this. He should decide.

...

Carlisle looked around and after several moments he said: "We have to help them. After all, when we needed

their help, they came. We can't leave them alone. We are strong only together. And…someone had to hire the Lí

nàn."

"Someone from here or Europe." Edward added.

"Yes, it is too much of a coincidence. Who would want to get rid of them?" Carlisle was musing with closed

eyes. Then they suddenly opened.

The Volturi. That's what came to my mine and apparently the others came to the same conclusion because I

heard hisses.

...

"I wish that we wouldn't need to expose the whole family to the danger but…"Carlisle hesitated for a second, "I

don't want to divide the family. We are safe when we are all together."

"Divide and conquer." Edward murmured.

"Exactly." Carlisle sighed.

"Well, then it's decided. We are not going to split." There was a hint of relief in Esme's voice. She desperately

wanted us to stay together so she could have us all safe and sound before her eyes.

...

"And we are going on a trip! Yes!" So Emmett-like. We all looked at him. "What? I've never been to England!"

"They live in Northern Ireland." Rosalie remarked.

"That's the same."

"It is not, Emmett." The small smile tugged Carlisle's lips. "I advise to you not to shout too loud that you're in

England while being in Scotland, Wales or Northern Ireland. They are very touchy to that subject."

...

Than several things happened at once. Alice sighed in relief and Edward smiled and murmured: "You see,

there's nothing wrong with you." Then Carlisle's phone vibrated.

...

"Siobhan?" his voice was acute and thick with relief. Thanks to my vampiric ears I could hear Siobhan's voice

too.

_"Carlisle. I'm glad to hear you. I'm so sorry I made you worried. We had here a small problem with a werewolf._

_But it's alright now."_

"A werewolf?" he sounded as surprised as I was.

"_Yes, that's why you called, didn't you? Because Alice couldn't see us?"_

"Well, that explains a lot." he murmured. "Actually I was trying to call you because of what Alice _saw_. But what

was a werewolf doing in Ireland?" The last sentence was more for himself then for Siobhan.

"_You tell me. I was quite surprised to smell it here. But what did Alice see?"_

"I'm afraid I don't have the greatest news for you. There is a Lí nàn hired to kill you and your coven."

There was a silent for a long time. Then finally…

"_Really, it is not the best of news."_ She sighed. _"When?"_

Carlisle turned to look at Alice.

"Soon. In a month, maybe sooner. I'm not sure."

"We are on our way, Siobhan. We will come as soon as we can. In the meantime, Alice will be watching you."

"_Thank you, Carlisle. I really appreciate it. We wouldn't be able to defend ourselves when we are only three. _

_But maybe you shouldn't take your whole family. Not the little one." _Carlisle looked at Renesemee.

"I'm not sure it would be safer that way. I'm afraid we can't afford to split now."

"_You think…?"_ there was a long silence on both sides.

"I don't know, Siobhan. I really don't."

* * *

"We should call the Denalis." said Jasper after Carlisle hanged out. "If it's really the Volturi's doing we should

stick together."

"We could stay in Britain for a while…just to be sure" Edward looked at Carlisle. "Lake District or Scottish

Highland would suit us. It would be safer for all of us. I don't want to take any chances."

"Closer to the Volturi would be safer?" Rosalie asked with raised eyebrows. She too didn't want to take any

chances.

"Don't forget we're officially their friends again. And if they decide to kill us, I don't think it will matter that

much where we are…" It sounded horrible, but I had to admit that Edward was right. Maybe it would be safer to

be at least in the same country…

...

"I can find a house for us." Esme offered. "You know, there's a town called Carlisle, near the Hadrian's Wall."

She smiled at Carlisle.

"Oh, I know." He planted a small kiss into her hair. "Unfortunately there are no forests nearby."

"Shame. I'm afraid we can't be killing sheep in their pens."

"No, we can't. Besides it's not that exciting. They are too slow."

"Look at you, Carlisle Cullen, and what do you consider as exciting?"

"Oh, c'mon, stop you two, you're like…oh, never mind." Emmett shook his head.

But they managed to lighten the mood a little.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:hi guys, thank you for all your fantastic reviews. Here's the next chapter. There's not much action but I found some scenes quite beautiful. Before you ask: no, I'm not from Lake District and not even from Britain but I've been to Lake District and it left a strong impression on me. Look at some photos on google from LD and I swear that they're not faked. it's really that beautiful. so I though that when the cullens are there, they could enjoy a little the nature. I also like the father-side of carlisle so here it is. Forgive me if you find it too much.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Bella's POV

I climbed up a pine growing on a small peninsula and sat down on a branch that looked thick enough. I was

waiting for the sun to rise. Finally I was full. I had to catch several deer before I felt it was sufficient. That was

the problem with deer. They weren't like mountain lions or grizzlies, but there weren't any of these here.

…

We finally arrived to Lake District just to check that our things were unscratched in our new house. Tomorrow

we were leaving for Northern Ireland. Alice had another vision that the Lí nàn would come during the first

autumn storm. It should come in several days so we didn't have much time to settle down.

…

Everything happened so quickly that Esme – as she herself had said – had not even the time to be sad that the

beautiful new house wouldn't be used sooner than someday in the future – if ever. She quickly found a house big

enough for all of us in a place far enough in the Cumbrian Mountains.

…

Though as I understood it hadn't been easy at all. First, during the summer there were so many tourists and the

routes were all over the mountains, so we had to be very careful during hunting. Second, there were just very

thin forests and we could have been easily seen running a little faster than humans can (unless – as Emmett

suggested – we would want to hunt in a crouch hiding in fern), so we had to be very careful during hunting. And

third, the really big houses stood mainly in valleys or near lakes, though Esme managed to find one far enough,

but hardly. That meant we would still be quite near the humans, so we had to be very careful during hunting.

And the conclusion? We had to be very careful during hunting!

…

If it had been anywhere else than in Lake District, no one would have made us stay here longer than necessary,

but you would have to see the abrupt mountains, deep valleys, the big long lakes, absolutely green grass, gingery

fern, and large moors spreading across the hills and peaks. I was absolutely charmed. We all were. Well, Carlisle

was just smiling. And he picked up his lost accent that appeared not to be lost at all - at least not among other

people.

…

It was weird, but quite beautiful. Carlisle's English was suddenly the perfect Oxford English. All the 'R's in the

ends of words were unpronounced, his 'T' was also slightly different and his vowels were somehow

more…straight and strait. When he spoke like that for the first time in the airport in Newcastle, I stood there and

stared. It wasn't just one word spoken with British accent like he sometimes had but the whole conversation with

an officer. Somehow Emmett found it very funny and he had a fit of giggle during the whole time we waited for

our luggage. On the other hand people here seemed to be a lot more welcoming when they heard Carlisle

speaking instead of Emmett. I was really glad that we were vampires with absolute hearing and perfect memory,

so we would be able to catch the accent rather quickly. We didn't need to attract more attention than necessary.

…

The first sunrays touched the shoulders of the peeks in front of me, but they immediately disappeared as the last

hole in the clouds closed. _At least the weather here was what we needed_, I mused.

…

I stood up on the branch and winded my face against the light breeze. This was amazing. The wind turned and

ruffled my hair but also brought another familiar scent. I felt the tree shaking as Carlisle jumped on a branch next

to mine.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

I opened my eyes and smiled at him in agreement. For sometime neither of us spoke, quietly enjoying the beauty

of the landscape. Carlisle had that far away look.

…

"You know, it looks like even the grass here is more green than anywhere else." I finally voiced what I'd been

thinking about. He smiled.

"Yes…it was always like that. Or so it always seemed to me." He turned his head to look at me and smiled.

The clouds ruptured again and the sunlight touched the peaks on the other side of the lake.

…

In the next moment Carlisle was standing on the same branch as me. He pulled me lightly closer to him and our

bodies touched. It wasn't uncomfortable and it felt safe. He pointed out at the one of the peaks lit by the sun.

"Look, Bella, that one is Helvellyn and the other one on the right, that's Fairfield. Though we would have better

view if we would stand higher." I looked the direction he pointed out and what I saw with my vampiric eyes was

breath taking. Clouds were no longer around these two peaks and I felt the urge to climb them, see the world

from up there. Carlisle turned me around and pointed out again at another peak.

"And this one is Harrison Stickle and that one behind is Rosset Crag though from here we can see only the top

of it."

"I though you grew up in London." I grinned and turned my head to look at my second dad. He grinned back.

"I did, but my mother's sister owned a cottage here. She lived down in Carlisle."

"That's why your name is Carlisle." I mused quite astonished.

"Yes, that's why." he chuckled lightly.

"I spent here many summers," he continued, "I even returned here several times after I was changed. It always

pulled me back, somehow."

His eyes and voice were suddenly full of longing. "I didn't realize how I've been missing it." he sighed, "Not

until I was back…"

"How long?" I expired. Carlisle had again that far-away look.

"I haven't been here for over two hundred years," he said silently, "but some things are exactly the same as they

were. It brings back old memories…" I smiled and rested against him.

…

Quite self-critically – I had to admit that I'd never been able to tell Charlie what he had meant to me, I'd neither

been able to express it some other way. We've never hugged, never comforted each other. If we had, it would

have been awkward. However we knew we loved each other dearly. But now Charlie was far away. I was a

vampire and the truth was, he belonged to my other life, back in Forks. I still wasn't prepared to give him up but

I was finally realizing that in the end I wouldn't have any other choice.

…

To lean against Carlisle was so natural, so easy and so comforting. The relationship I had with my second dad

was so different from the one with Charlie… I guess it was just Carlisle. He had this relationship with all of his

children and with his granddaughter too.

…

It was something Aro could never comprehend. He could have Chelsea forcing them to stay together but we had

Carlisle who would never force us. Nevertheless we wouldn't ever leave him. How could Aro ever thing he

would tear us apart? _Easily_, another voice said, _he had Chelsea. That's how he tore apart all of the others… But _

_we have my gift… _I would be forever thankful for that.

…

And then there was of course Esme, who loved us all so fiercely that we didn't have another choice than to love

her that much as well. She loved us to death. Esme and Carlisle would keep us together like parents always do…

I tried to imagine our family without one of them and suddenly I had a very bad feeling. I quivered and nestled

even more against Carlisle, afraid to loose him or Esme. He of course noticed my distress.

"Bella? What is it?" he asked softly, his hand gently rubbing my shoulder. I shook my head.

"Nothing" I sighed silently.

"Don't worry. I don't have the best feeling about it either, but… it will end well. I promise." he said as if he had

Edward's ability to read minds and kissed my hair. "We should probably return. Renesmee can wake any minute

and she will want her mother." he smiled. That improved my mood a little. We jumped down.

"Race you!" I shouted and ran home as fast as I could. I heard Carlisle laughing close behind me. "We shall

see!"

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? I know it's rather short. I planned it to be longer but I have to think about the content a little more and I figured that it would take too long to update and I thought that something was better than nothing...**

**Oh!!!! I almost forgot. If you want to read something realy realy beautiful about Carlisle and Esme (not like my feeble attempts), find the story called "The Love Songs of Great Man" from LivingDaylights. It's so beautiful so indesribably beautiful. It starts with a short poem but don't be afraid, it's just the beginning. It's so Carlisle&Esme-like. No fluf, nothing pathetic just pure beautiful Carlisle&Esme moments... I highly recomend (and no, I don't know the author. I 've just read the story and I was charmed. it has such an atmosphere...)**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi, sorry for the delay. I had to draw some pictures for the faculty of architecture and it took me some time. Here's the next chapter I honestly hope you will like it. One of my very kind reviewers wanted to know who won the race and asked for some mention of that in the story. I was very glad to gratify and in the end it didn't turn bad at all. Finaly I managed to put some action here, but the chapter is also about Carlisle and Esme flirting and in the end there's even some space for Rosalie. The next chapter is the fight with the Li nan:)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Bella's POV

…

We simply took our cars to get to Siobhan's coven. It was safer than running. We were driving quite fast, each

car closely behind the one ahead. Carlisle was first in his black Mercedes with only Esme. Edward driving his

Volvo was second. I was in the car with him and so were Renesmee and Jacob. In the last car – Emmett's Jeep –

were - besides Emmett - Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. Renesmee was again sleeping, her head on Jake's lap.

…

Neither of us spoke because we didn't want to wake her. Instead we were listening to the conversations in other

cars. They were quiet though easily audible. It wasn't like we were eavesdropping. We couldn't help it, so all of

us were counting that the others could have heard them.

…

Currently, Emmett and Jasper were playing a game. The game was "Who would you choose" and they were

arguing about the advantages and disadvantages of Sean Connery and Michael Douglas. It was weird, but

apparently Rosalie and Alice were amused and that was the most important thing for them. I don't even know

who asked first if the other would choose Sean Connery or Michael Douglas but right now it didn't even matter.

…

I tried to tune them out but their voices were still penetrating the peace inside of my mind. I tried to focus on

something else and Esme's laughing was a very welcoming sound.

…

"_You know, right now, I'd guess you're really just twenty-three years old and not a few centuries, Carlisle!"_

Esme said her voice shaking with badly suppressed laughter.

Carlisle chuckled: _"You're making me old, Esme."_

"_Hmmm…I've heard Emmett mocking you that you had lost the race with Bella." _Esme teased him_. _

Carlisle sighed:_ "Emmett would gladly smash Bella's hand if it meant he was stronger than her."_

"_I suppose, though technically you are nearly four hundred… Another hundred years and you will be half of _

_millennium old and Alice will throw you a big party._" I could almost see her winking at him.

"_Yeah… and as much again and I'm living fossil…"_ he replied laughing.

"_Oh, I know that even when you're two thousand, I'll be winning just because you will let me."_

"_By the time I'm two thousand I won't even have any ego so you will always win, my dear."_ They both laughed

and I could see through the tanned back glass of the Mercedes Carlisle gently fondling Esme's cheek.

…

The said Mercedes turned left from the main road and accelerated again.

"_Do you still have?"_ Esme asked after a moment.

"_What? My ego?"_ Carlisle chuckled and Esme nodded.

"_I don't know… I suppose only when it comes to my wife."_

"_Oh, really? Do tell!"_

"_No, no, you could see what I am really like and you could be very surprised..."_ he teased.

"_After ninety years of marriage? I doubt…"_

_…_

There was silence for a moment but it didn't last long "_Carlisle!_"

"Esme?"

"_Carlisle! I want to know!"_ Nothing. Carlisle was just smirking. _I've never thought he could be such a tease_, I

thought amused.

…

"Well, he knows where this conversation is going to lead…on the other hand, so does Esme." Edward whispered

so quietly that only I could hear. Apparently he had been listening too – I guess it was hard to tune out their

thoughts and voices, both at once.

_Do I want to now?_

"No." he smirked. "Ah…Esme gave up."

…

"_And if I promise you that the next time we'll be hunting…" _the rest I didn't hear, because her voice was too low.

…

I looked at Edward in utter confusion.

He shrugged before he carefully answered as quietly as before: "Let's say…Esme thinks of a forest like a very

public place." I didn't understand. "And?"

"And Carlisle doesn't…"

"What are you talk…" Edward interrupted me with a kiss on my temple.

"Remember the last time we were on our meadow? Alone?" he whispered huskily into my ear.

"Ah…" I felt like blushing. Of course. It should have hit me.

…

Edward chuckled and kissed me again. "You're still too innocent, Bella." I bitted my lip but immediately

released it. And what? Edward sounded content with my innocence so who I am to complain.

…

I heard Carlisle's slow reply. His voice sounded a little amused:_ "In that case I will have no choice but to tell you."_

"_Oh, don't sound too disappointed."_ Esme murmured, not really annoyed.

"_But I warned you…"_

"_Of course, Carlisle. So?_"

…

I caught myself that I was also very curious about Carlisle's ego. After all, he's a man too…

…

"_It's very simple. When you sometimes come to the hospital to see me, all the doctors stare at you all the time_

_and I can't really be mad at them for that because it's understandable. I would stare too. The worst thing comes_

_when I'm on the surgery and I can hear them asking you out..."_

"_Only the young new doctors do that. They usually don't know I'm your wife."_ she soothed him.

"_I know. But you wanted to hear that part about my ego, didn't you? "_ Carlisle chuckled.

"_I did."_

"_Well."_ Carlisle paused; his voice was suddenly very quiet and serious. _"You would never believe how good it _

_feels when those young doctors ask you out and you always decline while happily telling them that you are _

_married and you're waiting for your husband."_ He smiled. _"And you never forget to mention that the lucky man _

_is me. It really does a lot to a man's ego."_

Esme laughed and took Carlisle hand.

"_No harm done. You're still the same perfect as you were before."_

…

"_Of course he is, mum. He would never tell you that he lets you win just because running behind someone gives _

_you a perfect view of that someone's butt."_ Emmett murmured in the car behind us, apparently thinking that they

couldn't hear him from the car ahead of us. _"Auuu! What?!"_ Rosalie must have hit him.

"_I've heard that, Emmett!"_ Carlisle warned him. I couldn't tell if he was more annoyed or amused.

"_You do that to Rosalie?"_ Jasper asked curious.

"_You don't? Auuu! Hey I didn't deserve this one, babe!"_

"_Hit him for me too, Rosalie. It's not very gentleman-like behavior, Emmett."_ Esme scolded.

They kept arguing for the rest of the ride and it was better than talk shows in TV, really.

* * *

We left cars in a small parking lot – sorry, car park since we are in Great Britain – deep inside a forest. We

would have to run the rest of the way. Jacob turned to a wolf form, his light clothes in a small bag on

Renesmee's back. We picked up the speed, so to any outside observer we would have looked like few colored

smudges. I took Edward's hand just because of the feeling of it and checked Renesmee sitting on Jacob's bag

running in front of us. His fur and her hair were appearing and disappearing among the trees. I searched the trees

for others and couldn't suppress a giggle. Emmett was running few feet _behind_ Rosalie. He – as if he could have

felt my eyes on him - turned around and smirked at me. I tore my eyes from him. Carlisle was running with

Esme first so I could see just his blonde hair among the big amount of green surrounding us. Jasper with Alice

was close behind them - both pairs hand in hand, _side by side_. I grimaced. Only Emmett was such a dog.

* * *

"Wait!" shrieked Alice. We all immediately stood dead on our tracks.

"To the left. Quickly!" Edward commended. I didn't know what was going on. Just that Edward was crushing

my hand and we all suddenly ran even faster then before. I _think_ I saw Jasper grabbing Alice whose gaze was

still unfocused and Jacob immediately darted behind them but I couldn't be sure. I saw some blonde and thought

it was Rosalie. Emmett turned to check Carlisle and Esme who were suddenly the last of our group.

"Go, go, Emmett!" Carlisle shouted. "We're right behind you!"

I turned to make sure that they really were. I didn't know from what we were running and that fact made it even

worse.

"Don't turn, Bella, they're ok! Just run!" Edward was pulling me forward even more.

"Run, Esme! Catch Emmett! I'll make sure no one's behind!" I understood him all too well. I too would have

gladly ran as the last one just to make sure that everyone was safe ahead of me.

"No! I'm running with you!"

"Just run! I'm right behind you!"

Esme looked desperately when Emmett slowed down, grabbed her hand and picked up the speed again.

And there was it again. That bad feeling I had on the banks of Coniston water. I tightened my shield around my

whole family and lifted the personal one for Edward. I wanted him to feel the foreboding. I didn't know if he had

seen another of Alice's visions or just the feeling was so strong but he looked at me with frantic eyes and turned

around to find out how far behind us Carlisle was.

…

"Right, to the right! Hurry!" I heard Alice's cry. Edward slowed down ad turned to the right so we were a little

closer to Carlisle. I didn't know if he did it on purpose…

"Edward!" Alice shrieked. It was the sound of utter horror. Oh, God! I didn't know what happened but I was

praying to God that everyone was all right. Edward jerked.

…

"Edward! Can you hear them all ahead of us?!" Carlisle shouted from behind us. We slowed down - this time a

lot.

"Yes! Just run to Esme! She will freak out if you don't!"

"I'd rather have you before my eyes, Edward!"

"Run! Dad!" Edward pleaded.

"Just grab him, Edward!" shouted Alice desperately. Suddenly I knew it wasn't just a feeling.

…

I don't know if it was Edward's voice or the fact that he had called him dad, because Carlisle obviously couldn't

hear Alice, but he managed to run even faster and joined us so he ran with us side by side. Edward didn't wait

for anything. He grabbed both Carlisle's arm and mine and pulled us forward as fast as he could. I've never

imagined running so fast but I couldn't slow down because Edward held my arm tightly. He was really fast.

None of us could race him because he was way too fast for any of us. I didn't know how long we had been

running and changing directions as Alice told us but then I heard Edward breath out in relief. He released

Carlisle's arm and he somehow managed to keep up with us – Edward was still clutching my arm.

* * *

Finally I saw a meadow behind the trees in front of us and saw the others waiting there. When we got closer I

recognized another three figures – Siobhan, Liam and Maggie. Emmett released Esme's hand and she ran

towards us, straight into Carlisle's arms. She looked horrified so I guess Alice must have told them what was

going on. But that bad feeling was gone so I ran with Edward and let Esme with Carlisle behind us. I didn't want

to intrude in their private moment.

…

"What was that, Alice?" Edward demanded as we reached them, his voice hoarse.

"I don't know! You saw for yourself. When he smelled Carlisle's scent he was suddenly determined to kill

anyone of us. But I saw…"her voice broke. My throat tightened. "What?" I asked quietly.

"I saw Carlisle shred to pieces, in fire." She replied desperately, her voice low and her eyes found Esme as if she

were afraid that she could have heard her saying it again. I couldn't feel warm or cold anymore but I swear that

in that moment I felt an icy chill around my spine.

…

"But you can't see that anymore, right?" I asked. I didn't even realized that my voice was shaking as Alice's

was. I was suddenly very grateful that Edward pulled me closer and I could lean to him. I stretched hand towards

Rosalie who was holding Renesmee and when I felt her in my arms I began to feel a little better.

…

"No. But he will come here. Tonight. I can see us all and alive after that but I…I hope that I'm not wrong." She

replied absentmindedly. Obviously, she was in shock as the rest of us were.

…

I heard Carlisle and Esme as they approached and I was quite astonished when Rosalie suddenly disappeared

from her place so quickly that I didn't see her until she crushed into Carlisle and began sobbing. I think we all

were a little surprised by her show of emotions, because she was never the emotional one. Of course she – being

Rosalie – was just hugging Carlisle with her face turned from us all as she were trying to hide her sobs. Carlisle

hugged her back with his free arm and whispered something into her ear. She just nodded and began crying quite

uncontrollably. Carlisle tightened his arm around her. I'd never seen her like this before and from the faces of

others I knew that neither had them. Not Rosalie.

…

So we just stood there watching the strange scene before us, thinking, maybe even praying, I don't know. Alice's

vision was so solid… I think that maybe we finally started to comprehend the whole situation we were in.

Well, I though, this would be a tough night.

* * *

**A/N: So, I - as always - hope that you liked it. Your reviews really keep me writing. I talked with my friend about my plot (you will see:) and she said she really loved it, so I hope we (me and my friend) aren't too - how to say it...let's just say I hope you will like it too...:)**

**In the end: Please be so kind and review - just the note that you read it and liked it or hated it would be enough - I found out that I actualy had no idea how many people had read it and I want to know:)**


End file.
